Brooklyn
| Population = 2.6 million | First = Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 | Quotation = One problem with that, boys... Brooklyn doesn't like being run. We're wild like that. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Miles Morales: Spider-Man Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Overview Brooklyn is the second largest borough of New York City and the largest in population with over 2 million residents. It is a flat terrain located on Long Island across the East River and Upper New York Bay from Manhattan. Also known for its ethnic diversity, Brooklyn maintains a clear distinction from the rest of the city. It has a centralized business district and neighborhoods are varied and hold definite characteristics apart from each other. Racial tensions have been known to run high primarily in the neighborhoods of Bensonhurst, an African American neighborhood and Crown Heights which is populated by Orthdox Jews. Brooklyn is home to many industries and the Port of New York which handles a large volume of foreign and domestic trade with most facilities located in the northwest. Manufacturers are varied as the area handles anything from metal works to to textiles. Other industries include construction and transportation. 20th Century In the early part of the 20th Century; Sarah Rogers and Joseph Rogers emigrated from Ireland to the United States of America settling in Brooklyn. Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn on July 4, 1920, he grew up a frail youth during the Great Depression. Little else is known about Rogers' early life other than the fact that a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility was instilled in him; perhaps due to his Irish Catholic upbringing. Rogers' father died when he was a child and his mother died from pneumonia later, when he was in his late teens. }} In the early 20th Century, Brooklyn was home of famous scientist Phineas Horton who invented the android known as the Human Torch. In 1939, when the Torch's flames proved uncontrollable, Horton was forced to seal his creation in concrete in the area, but the Torch eventually broke free and ran amok across the area. The carnage was witnessed by Doctor Thomas Halloway who came to the aid of the people in danger. The experience inspired Halloway to become the costumed crime fighter known as the Angel. Eventually, the Torch was able to claim control of his flame powers. During his battle against the Human Torch, the Sub-Mariner rampaged through the Brooklyn Naval Yard in 1940. Modern Age Steve Rogers maintained a secret apartment in Red Hook for many years ; meanwhile, Clint Barton owns an apartment building here. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City struck Brooklyn and transformed Humans of Inhuman descent including Telekinian. | PointsOfInterest = * Bedford-Stuyvesant ** Clint Barton's Apartment Building * Brighton Beach * Brooklyn Heights ** 569 Leaman Place: Steve Rogers lived in this brownstone apartment house for years * Burly Books * Canarsie * Coney Island * DUMBO ** Ideahive, Inc. * Cypress Hills Cemetery * East River * The Front Line newspaper has its main offices there. Ben Urich, Norah Winters and Spider-Man are some of its employees. * Prospect Park * Red Hook * St. Estes Home for Boys * Williamsburg * Wishful Inking * East River State Park * Smorgasburg Alternate Realities Earth-84243 Conan came to visit Danette to an unfashionable address in Brooklyn, but he was rejected for his pimpish ways. Unknown Reality In an alternate future, New York City was decimated by The Germs, with only Brooklyn surviving. It's separated from the rest of the city by a shield that prevents entry from The Germs and those with malicious intents. | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brooklyn Brooklyn at Wikipedia] }} Category:Counties Category:Terrigen Hotspots